


VID: Everybody wants to rule the world

by mithborien



Series: Marvel Vids [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all our siblings, I hated you the least."</p><p>A Gamora & Nebula sisterly feels fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Everybody wants to rule the world

**Details:** Guardians of the Galaxy | Gamora  & Nebula | 2.35 | "Everybody wants to rule the world" by Lorde  
**Download:** 114mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l1f2r7oajpst3jw/gotg-world-mithborien.mp4?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this vid when Guardians of the Galaxy first came out. I think I'm getting quicker at making these!
> 
> Also, this vid isn't tagged as incest but can easily be taken that way if you like.


End file.
